The Surprise Party
by Homesnork
Summary: It's Junior's birthday and the Snorks are setting up a surprise party! They have to keep him distracted until they're ready.  I wrote this with the help of my good friend Ryan Rinkerman


It was a Satuday morning early and Junior was snuggling his stuffed seahorse. His alarm rang with the sound of the radio and startled him. He got up and found his best suit (which really looked no different than his other clothes). Today was a special day for him. It was his birthday of course.

He noticed the house was awfully quiet. It seemed his parents weren't around and Willie wasn't watching saturday morning cartoons like he normally does. Junior went on with his morning routine anyway.

Meanwhile..

Many Snorks were busy in the school gym that was being dressed up in streamers and balloons. Casey and All-Star were putting up a banner.

"Remind me again why we're doing this for someone who is mean to us the other 364 days of the year" Casey says.

"It was Willie's idea!" All-Star responds "Besides, If we don't do something, all we're gonna hear is how everyone forgot his birthday.. for the next 364 days"

"You have a really good point!" She said making sure all the corners of the banner were stuck.

"You guys are the best!" Willie said as they were finished with the banner "Helpin' me organise this and all!"

"No problem, Willie" All-Star said patting the small child on the head.

"I always wanted to throw him a huge party!" Willie said grabbing a large canvas he painted. "I even made this painting for him! I hope he likes it". The painting appeared to be of Junior only more muscular. He was also holding an electric eel in the picture.

"Wow! You're really talented!" All-Star complemented him.

"Gee willikers! Thanks!" Willie said smiling then he swam off to check other matters.

Casey giggled "As if Junior really looked like that!"

"JUNIOR HUNNY!" said a loud voice from the entrance. "Where are ya, cutie?" Matilda swam looking for Junior.

"Oh.. hey Matilda" All-Star rolled his eyes at her then he turned to Casey and whispered "Who invited her?"

"I dunno.. " Casey whispered back then turned to Matilda "So Matilda, how'd you find out about the party for Junior?"

"Party? For Junior? I thought this was for a pep rally!" Matilda said looking around. "Where's that cutie?"

"He's not here, yet anyway.." All-Star told her. "And he cannot know we're doing this til we're all ready, got it? It's a surprise party"

"Oh I LOVE SURPRISES! Don't worry I'll keep him busy" Matilda said winking then she swam out.

"Well at least, we know he'll be kept plenty busy." All-Star said watching her leave.

Junior was at the ice cream place Tooter normally works at. He'd been around town all morning. "Where is everyone?" Junior said to himself. "I haven't seen All-Wet all day! Or any of his buddies. It's like they're hiding."

Matilda quietly snuck up behind him.

"Something's up and I'm gonna find out what it is!" He continued.

"Heya cutie!" Matilda shouted startling Junior and he fell down.

"GAH! Matilda?" Junior was panting "You really need to quit doing that!"

Matilda helped him up. "heh sorry sugs".

Junior sighed and crossed his arms.

"You know what day it is, Junior?" Matilda said applying lipstick.

"Yeah it's a national holiday as in it's my birthday!" Junior declared. Matilda smiled at him and grinned. "I got ya somethin'" She grabbed Junior by the shoulders "Pucker up!"

"GAH! No!" Junior wiggled out of her grasp and swam off.

"Where ya goin'? I wanna go too!" Matilda followed him.

At the party, Daffney brought a huge birthday cake.

"Wow, Daffney. That's a great looking cake." Casey said admiring her handiwork. "You really outdid yourself!"

"Well it is kinda a heh.. special day" Daffney said giggling a bit.

"I bet Junior considers it a national holiday" Casey giggles with her.

"Hey gals, what's so funny?" Dimmy asks approaching them.

"We were just talking about Junior, Dimmy." Daffney

giggles. "Did you see my cake?" She turned to Dimmy to find him drooling at it.

"Dimmy!"

"Huh, what?"

"You had better not touch that cake until its time!"

"What if it's a medical emergency?"

"You just ate a double third flounder!"

Dimmy continued to stare at the cake.

"Dimmy!" Casey said to him. "Here's a list of stuff we need picked up". She handed Dimmy a list.

"This is a long list! It'll take forever to get all this stuff!" Dimmy exclaims as he skims through it.

"Oh stop exaggerating!" Casey says to him. "It's only a few items. If you hurry, you'll be back in time for cake!"

Dimmy angerly mumbled to himself, stuck the list in his pocket and swam off.

Casey snickered watching him leave.

"What's so funny?" Daffney asked. "Say, what was on that list anyway?"

"Ya know.. Lipgloss, baby lotion, a Turkish massage snail... a few other items" Casey said "It was something I just scribbled up to keep him busy."

"Oh... I get it!" The girls both giggled.

Some loud music started playing over the speakers Tooter set up. Casey and Daffney went over to him.

"Hey, Tooter, what are you up to?" Daffney said examining the technical sound equipment.

Tooter whistled a tune into the microphone and waved some hand signs to Occy who was also working with the equipment. The tune he whistled and sampled was transformed from a simple tune to a masterpiece in seconds.

"Woah! That's awesome, Tooter!"

He honked and smiled. Then motioned something else to Occy and he played a tune on his synthesiser. Tooter pressed buttons on the equipment to produce all sorts of sounds.

"It's amazing how machines can produce music like that!" All-Star said.

Jo-jo came in after hearing the sounds. "What are those sounds"

"Hey Jo-jo! Tooter and Occy are making music on the equipment. The sound came from these!" All-Star explained pointing to the speakers.

"You mean it was these large squre creatures that did that?" He asked pointing to the speaker system.

"Oh Jojo, those are speakers" Casey said.

"Why are they called "speakers" if they're only producing music?" Jojo asked.

They all laughed. Jojo wasn't sure why everyone was laughing but he laughed too.

Junior, meanwhile was still trying to lose Matilda.

"Junior baby! Come back! I got ya something special!" Matilda called to him.

Junior turned around a corner into the nearest building to hide. Luckily, it happened to be one of those buffet places that would be one of the last places anyone would look for someone as refined as him.

Matilda looked around for him but couldn't see him anywhere! Junior finally lost her. He started to breathe a sigh of relief when he was approached by other two snorks.

"Hey, Junior!" Said the first snork. He is blue with very dark, thick, wavy shoulder length hair. He wore glasses and a suit. He held a microphone. "How would you like to win big by answering some trivia questions?"

"Rio Reefman? Listen, it's my birthday! I have no time for this. I got places to be, things to do! I have no time for your pretend game shows!" Junior said starting to walk off but Rio stopped him.

"But, Junior! There's a lot of clams on the line!" Rio said "And by a lot, I mean, like, 8 clams. That's all I have in my pocket"

Junior groaned and noticed the other Snork silently giggling. She was also blue with short pink hair and wore a large hat and a white furry jacket. She was kinda chubby and a little shorter than Rio. She held a camcorder being sure to record everything. Junior knocked the camera from her saying "Get that camera out of my face!"

"What are you two doing here anyway?" Junior asked Rio.

"Hey, Chris likes this place. I gotta admit, it's not badly priced for the buffet" Rio shrugged. Chris Mackerel nodded smiling as she picked up the camcorder and snapped the tape back in place. After pressing a series of buttons she gave a thumbs up to Rio. "Annnd we're back!" Rio announced.

"No.. we're not!" Junior started to swim off again but Rio stopped him again putting his arm around him.

"But Junior! Think of all the neat stuff you could buy with 8 clams!" He started "You could buy a sub! A nice toy sub, anyway."

"Ugh! Fine" Junior said pushing him off.

Rio smiled excitedly and grabbed an index card out of his jacket. "Here's your first question! What's the name of the ocean found in the Arctic polar region?"

"Easy! The Mississipi River!" Junior responded vaguely smug.

Rio played a buzz sound "I'm afraid that isn't the correct answer!"

"Ya know what? I have no time for this!" Junior groaned "You and _Chub_ Mackerel might have all day to play this stupid game but I have places to be!" Junior began to leave again. Offended by Junior's comment, Chris frowned and hung her head.

"Fine! I didn't want to give you my clams anyway!" Rio said indignantly.

"I don't need em!" Junior yelled as he swam off. Not looking where he was going he bumped into Dimmy knocking them both down. Dimmy's bag of items spilled. He had a bottle of lotion, lip gloss and 17 candy bars.

"Hey! Watch where you're going fatso!" Junior yelled at Dimmy, getting up and brushing off his suit. "This is my best suit!"

"Hm, looks just like all your other ones to me" Dimmy said picking up the items. Junior snatched one of them up.

"Haha! baby lotion? I always knew you were a big baby" Junior said examining the bottle.

"It's not for me. Its a list of stuff Daffney and Casey wanted me to pick up." Dimmy said taking out his list. "I couldn't find most of it anywhere!"

Junior took the list from him. "Haha! A pink Turkish massage snail? Smoke detector? Bottled water? You really are a Dimwit!" Junior laughed.

"What!" Dimmy said looking at the list again

"Looks like some trash they just scribbled up" Junior smirked.

"Listen, I was just headin' to that buffet place over there, so uh..." Dimmy says taking back the list and items. "See ya" He swam off quickly

"Hm, guess Dimmy hasn't been banned from that place yet" Junior mumbled and snickered at the thought of it. It was soon interrupted by the sound of a siren coming his way. He turned around to see a police vehicle stopping next to him.

"Oh, great..." Junior moaned.

Corky got out of the car and handcuffed Junior.

"Wha- CORKY! What'd you do that for?"

"You're coming down town" The officer said to him pulling him to the car.

"What'd you do that for?" Junior asked, annoyed at the situation.

"You're under arrest!" Corky puts him in the car and straps him in.

"You can't do this!" Junior protested "It's my birthday!" He then took a deep breath. "Some birthday this has been. Being chased down by a mad woman, running into Rio and his pretend game show, now this!"

"Don't worry, Junior. Thing'll get better." Corky assured him.

"I just got arrested! How do you think things will be better? I sure know they can't get much worse" Junior noticed they were going to the school. "Great, school on saturday? Wait! You're not taking me to jail!"

"What? Did you want to go there?" Corky joked.

They got out of the car and Corky walked him in.

"I'm still confused, Corky.. why-d you-"SURPRISE" Everyone shouted.

"Gah! What's this?"

"Happy Birthday, Junior!" Willie said approaching his brother.

"Willie? You did this for me?" Junior asked him.

"Well with a lot help from friends, yes." Willie hugged him and Corky removed the cuffs. Willie went and got his painting and handed it to Junior.

"I've been practicing my finger painting and well.. made this for you since you're my hero an' all." The child said blushing.

"Wow! This is amazingly accurate!" Junior said examining the picture. "I like!"

Happy with the approval, Willie hugged Junior again.

"Happy Birthday" All-Star said holding out a wrapped box "We got you-"

He was cut off only by Matilda who bumped him out of the way.

"HEYA CUTIE!" She yelled at Junior even though he was right there and could hear her just fine. "I gots ya somethin' you'll really like!"What was that? My ears are ringing" Junior said holding his hand to his head.

Matilda produced a small package and smiled at him. Junior opened it and grinned.

"It's that watch I've had my eye on!" He exclaimed "Wait.. How'd you know!"

Matilda blushed and produced a book that said "Junior's Journal" on the front.

"Well, that figures!" Junior said rolling his eyes. "I love it!"

Matilda then hugged him real tight. "I've been tryin' to give it to ya all day but you kept runnin away."

"Well, I wasn't expecting this.." Junior said. It turned out to be a happy birthday after all!

Dimmy came in a moment later.

"So Dimmy, you finished with those errands" Casey asked

Dimmy scowled. He then wadded the list up and threw it in a rubbish bin nearby. He handed her the lotion and lipgloss but didn't say a word to the girls. He swam off to where the food was.

"I take it he caught on!" Daffney whispered.


End file.
